


Collection of Short Stories

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: This is just a collection of Short Stories I've written.Will add to this if I ever write any more.





	Collection of Short Stories

The table was shiny and smooth, years of people touching it had made the aluminum shine vividly. Even with the cleaning crew wiping it down every day, if not more, based on the cast of usuals that had dirtied it more than deemed ordinary, it was usually a disgusting object in the room. The clothes on my back scratched at my skin, it's that hospital-grade cotton, never soft always scratchy and making it seem like you are sterile, despite the horrors within the human body. Underneath my sleeves were several wrapped bandages, just barely tinted pink from what I’d done to myself underneath. I pulled at a loose thread on my sleeve and focused on it, not really caring for the imperfection. It only got worse the more I tugged.

“You’re gonna make it worse.”

“ **And you are obscenely ignorant of the fact it’s there, to begin with**.”

“And you talk like a pompous prick.”

“ _Maybe if you shut up, it’ll go away, just like we do when the pills kick in._ ”

“ **Oh, you ignorant slut**!”

I snorted at the dialogue around me before I looked up at the empty room. It was white and too bright for my liking. The sterile linoleum checker pattern floor in blue and what I assumed would have been white if it wasn’t old as shit, instead it was now a dingy grey. The windows didn’t have a single blind on them, but they sure did have a whole host of bars on the outside to keep us in. What a wonderful place to call home! Outside I could see the city, moving on from us and the horrors we’d committed, mostly to ourselves. But no, we were the bane of humanity, we needed to be locked up, not the ones who got us in these situations, that would be blasphemy. A few people wandered around aimlessly in this lackluster recreation room and there were only a few tables and two beat-up old hospital couches. You know the ones, the uncomfortable ones that intentionally make your butt sore just so you don’t feel at ease. Always keeping you on edge. Not a single sharp corner in the room though so I had to give them that. They at least attempted to keep us from offing ourselves.

I knew the voices weren’t real, at least that’s what the doctors said. Who knew if they actually knew what they were talking about at this point. I’d failed so many of their tests, they had no idea what to do with me. Were these actual hallucinations or were they something else? Who knew? Hell, if they were real, maybe then I’d be free of it. They could reduce me to nothing if I asked. They wanted to. They talked about it all night long. They knew I could hear them.

“ **So, you want me to do the do**?” one laughed as they breathed hot sulfuric breath into my face. It made me want to gag.

“ _No, it’s my turn we promised_!” the other pouted as they sat across from me, her legs up to her chest as she sat off-kilter and stared angrily up at the one in my face. I didn’t move, knowing a nurse would most likely get in my business if they noticed me backing away from nothing. So, I endured the nauseous scent and kept pulling at the frayed part of my sleeve, slowly and obnoxiously unraveling it.

I slowly looked up at the beast standing before me. His skin was black as night and he wore a devilish grin filled to the brim with cockeyed sharp pointy yellow teeth that jutted in all directions. My psychiatrist said he was the form I chose to represent my self-hatred, who knows maybe she was right. He was menacingly tall, at least seven feet, and he was hunched over to stare at me with glowing red eyes. His eyes were dead and empty pinpricks of light that had been giving me nightmares for at least a decade. He was impossibly lanky, and his hands dragged on the floor, leaving trails of blackened blood wherever he went. The nurses never noticed but they walked through it constantly and left footprints all over the building. I actively avoided them, trying not to get blood on me.

“Kinda ironic that you fear blood when it's not coming from yourself.” Another laughed from a support pillar behind me.

“ _We should play_!” the small one in the chair across from me laughed. I looked at her as she leaned over the table. For being so small and appearing to be a tiny girl at first glance, she was far from it. Her legs were bone tight, as were her arms but her face and chest were definitely a different story. She wore a ratty yellow sundress that had seen one too many days in the sun and dirt, leaving it riddled with holes and dirt marks. Her face was round and squishy with baby fat and she was honestly cute if I didn’t know any better. Her chest was the size of stereotypical anime breasts: large and round. They bounced far too much for normalcy and her baby face. Her little short blonde bob was dirty but well-groomed, shaping her face quite nicely. A shiver ran down my spine when she grinned, her mouth went far beyond the bounds of her mouth. From ear to ear her tiny sharp baby teeth grinned at me. “ _Let’s play a game! It’s been too long!_ ” she laughed in that high pitch childlike voice I knew her for. “ _Checkers_!” She giggled out as she rocked back and forth on her butt while clapping.

I looked between the three of them before jumping at the fourth being under the table and picking at my toes. I refused to wear socks, especially those hospital ones. They suffocated my toes and now I really wish I had been wearing them. At least then the homunculus under the table wouldn’t be picking at my nail polish. The one time I painted them and now he’s chipping it away for his own enjoyment. He was one of few words. He was squatty, probably only two feet tall, and was wearing oddly a suit with coattails. They dragged behind him whenever he walked with his tiny legs. It was dark black though it had that pallor of age on it too. His face was long but hidden behind a nest of white hair that never let me see anything but his toothless grin. Though toothless is only partially correct, he had three that stuck out when he smiled.

“Why do you entertain her?” the one behind me sighed out. I didn’t dare look back at her. She scared me more than the others. They all followed her, they listened to her. “It’s not like she’s coming back.” I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, twisting my neck in discomfort. I don’t know why but those words made me uncomfortable, more than the idea of the tall demon killing me.

“ _Play with me_!” the small one pouted and looked at me again. I took a deep breath before nodding and leaning forward. I started to set up the game of checkers and stared at the board to keep myself distracted from the reality of coming to terms with what they were saying. My long auburn hair fell over my shoulder and spilled onto the board. It was thin but beautiful.

I pushed it back as I finished setting the board of checkers. I made the first move and looked at the little one as she smiled and made her move in return. This back and forth went on for a while as we played. The homunculus and the demon stood and watched, silent. They enjoyed seeing the little one enjoy something and I wasn’t going to deny them that if it made them quiet. If they were quiet, I could breathe. If they were quiet… maybe I could stop asking for death.

“Stop playing with her! She’s not real! She’s not here!” She barked from behind me. I hesitated in my next move and swallowed hard as I stared at the board. “You need to let her go!” She screamed at me. I swallowed hard and looked up at the little girl, the twisted image of her flashing in and out, showing a beautiful young girl with tiny pigtails on top of her bob. Her sundress wasn’t torn or dirty anymore and her mouth was normal, her eyes glistening a beautiful chocolate brown. I blinked and the image returned to the grotesque. I swallowed hard before a flash image happened again, this time with blood all over her face and a gaping wound in her chest. I immediately flew back out of my chair and onto the floor, curling up in a ball at the feet of the woman who had been standing behind me at the pillar. I cried and buried my face into my knees as the image had burned into my mind and now, I couldn’t stop seeing it. Nurses ran over to check on me.

The woman from the pillar slowly knelt and tilted my head up with her finger under my chin, forcing me to look at her. All I saw was me, staring right back, but it wasn’t the me I am now. It was me from then.

“Let her go.” She muttered out.

In the next room, doctors watched from behind a two-way mirror, seeing the young girl crying on the floor, the checkerboard was strewn across it. Her chair was laying sideways on the ground, as nurses surrounded her.

“What a sad case.” One doctor sighed as she wrote down notes on her patient in a file. The other hummed and kept watching.

“I just can’t believe she got away with it.”

“How did she get away with it? She’s locked in here for life.” The first doctor looked up at the one still staring out.

“She got away with an insanity plea.” He sighed. “She’s acting, come on. She’s passed every test we’ve given her; she has no mental illness.” He leaned on the table and sipped his coffee. “There’s nothing in the texts about her condition, she has to be acting.”

“Could just mean she’s got something new.” She sighed as she looked out at the girl crying. “Trauma like that… it doesn’t just leave you in one piece.”

“She murdered her little sister and grandfather.” He scoffed and looked at her shocked. “She’s basically a psychopath.”

“But she doesn’t exhibit any of the traits of psychopathy. She’s unique.” The female doctor smiled and looked out at the girl. “She’s clinically sane but how she reacts…. It's fascinating.” She mused as she watched the girl sob on the floor.

“She shot and killed them with a shotgun, with no remorse.” He breathed out. “When the police arrived, she sat there with not a single thought in her head. She was covered head to toe in blood.” He pointed out. “She’s a cold-blooded killer who got off easy and is now playing it up here for pity.” He shook his head and grabbed his files. “She deserves to rot in hell, not here. She doesn’t deserve our treatment for an illness that doesn’t exist.” He growled before leaving. The female doctor watched after him, seeing the gaping shotgun blast in the back of his head that only she could see. If only he remembered the truth of what happened.

“Your loss, she’s fascinating.” The female doctor smiled as she turned back and watched out the window. Once she was alone, she chuckled. The demons flashed into her vision and were surrounding the nurses. The tall one was hunched over them, blood dripping down onto the girl in the pile. The mirror image just watched her with a glare. The homunculus and the child watched from behind, holding each other close. “Plus… whoever said she wasn’t already there?” She smirked as the pair of demons moved in on the girl and she screamed from inside the nurses surrounding her. The doctor smirked from behind her glasses, her eyes glowing a vibrant red in the dim light. “Hell is, after all, one of your own making.”


End file.
